The Fire Within
by AphroditeSmith
Summary: Two unsuspecting souls find a fling in Snape's dungeon. Nothing like you've ever read! Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Harry Potter or related characters, except perhaps in my fantasies.

"**The Fire Within"**

He watched her body move from across the room, how it swayed on unsteady feet. She was beautiful. And drunk. He could practically smell the butterbeer on her breath from here. She looked suddenly up at him with bleary eyes and swiveled her small frame to face him.

"Sir?" she asked, slurring a little.

Damn. He hadn't been expecting her to make the first move.

"Get back to work, you!" he said sternly. Oh, Merlin! Why did she have to have eyes like deep pools, and a voice as soft as the wind? If only she knew what she was doing to him.

He watched her as she began again to scrub the floor in a corner of the room. He stretched impatiently. When was Severus going to arrive? He had scheduled the appointment for 10:00 exactly, and promptness was to be expected! And now he was late? Intolerable. Didn't Severus know he had other places to be? Better places?

He stood up and began to pace in front of the desk in what was Professor Snape's dungeon office. Suddenly behind him a faint voice whispered, "Sir?"

In rage he whirled around to face her.

"How dare you speak to me!" he said coldly.

Her deliciously deep eyes began to swim with unshed tears. She bowed low before him until her large nose brushed the edge of the rug.

"Winky is finished with the floors, sir. Is there any other chores sir would have Winky perform?" she asked uncertainly.

"You are not my slave to command", he stated. She turned to go. "However" he said slyly, "I do see a smudge on the wall near the desk. You should clean it before someone punishes you."

"Yes, sir!" the house-elf squeaked, and scrambled over to the desk before him.

_Perfect, _he thought to himself. _I bet she doesn't even realize I can enjoy her body better from this view._ He watched silently as she took to her task of thoroughly scrubbing the wall. My Godric, but if she wasn't putting her little back into it.

He stared at her smirking for a moment, until he realized that an uncomfortable bulge had formed in his expensive trousers. Just as he stood to make his way toward the delightful creature, the dungeon door flew open and Severus Snape entered the room in a flurry of black billowing robes.

"Lucius" Snape said with a curt nod, as he made his way to sit behind the mahogany desk.

"Severus" Lucius said, as he inclined his head slightly, sitting at the same time as Snape, though making sure his costly cloak covered the unsightly lump in his lap.

"I have asked you here today" Snape explained "to discuss Draco's performance in my class. He has been doing so well, Lucius, that I am of the opinion that he does not belong in my sixth year class at all. I wish him to be moved up to the seventh year. More advanced classes, I believe, will challenge him more. And I am hopeful that less troublemaking, and more studying will be the result."

"I see" said Lucius, nodding. "I wholeheartedly agree. Draco has often outperformed many of the other students, and then gloated about it at home over the holidays. You see, when one is possessed of so much good fortune, one finds it easy to brag, but I will not have my son becoming a braggart when he has hardly earned it by coasting by. You will see him moved up to the next class immediately, I presume?"

"Of course" Snape replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with our _dear_ headmaster. You can show yourself out, I trust?"

"Yes, of course." Lucius drawled. "Let me just gather my things."

"Good" Snape said as he stood. And with that he billowed his way out the door.

"At last, we are alone once again, my sweet" Lucius whipered seductively.

Winky twirled around from her position near the desk and stared at him, puzzled.

_Oh, dear, _Lucius thought. _I must have said that out loud! Well, there's no turning back now, I suppose._

He cautiously made his way toward Winky's cowering form, half afraid that she would run from him, though he knew she surely would not.

"What is sir doing?" asked Winky, with a trace of fear.

"Never you mind, my pet." Lucius answered with a smirk. "You'll find out in due time. Just sit back and watch a Malfoy at work."

Winky began to tremble furiously as Lucius Malfoy approached her. He reached out and lifted her tiny body into his masculine arms.

"Now you'll see what it's like being with a _real_ man." Lucius hissed. "I doubt you've had the pleasure of experiencing anything like it before."

Winky whimpered. She looked up into her captor's handsome face and quivered even more. Before she knew it soft lips were caressing her leathery face. A tiny sigh escaped her lips as she succumbed to the Malfoy charm. It really was unlike anything she had ever felt. I mean, sure, she had held hands with Dobby a couple times before, but that was mainly when she was so drunk she couldn't stand, and they were just friends at any rate. But this…this was _bliss_.

At precisely 10:21, Lucius Malfoy could be seen leaving the dungeon room that housed the office of Professor Severus Snape. His face giving nothing away, but smirking a little more than he had been when he arrived. And somewhere deep in the castle, perhaps near the kitchens, a house-elf was humming while she worked for the first time.


End file.
